marbleblastfandomcom-20200214-history
Marble Blast Wiki:List of really, really, really stupid articles you should really not create
An article about or described by any of the following can be safely assumed to fit into the set of unnecessary articles: skin is a terrible idea. Besides, there's always someone somewhere who thinks their skin is better.]] # or the organization you work for. # Your mod which has only been downloaded 47 times of its one level. Even if you think it will get 48. Or maybe 49! Or, if you get really lucky, you can pay off the owner of the Marble Blast Forums so he may download one and your downloads will have gone up to fifty!!! Keep dreamin', brotha. # "World record" only you have ever attempted, probably unsuccessfully. # Any movie you made yourself which has never been seen by more people at one time than can fit in your basement. . # "(Anything) in popular culture." Anything at all. # , university residence, or any . # Stuff nobody but that guy who changes his keyboard more often than his underpants cares about, or the equivalent thereto. For example, a song about a custom map of a video game, unless you are Xelna, in which case, wouldn't be here anyway. # Anything about which you cannot be buggered to write one complete sent # Something about your marble skin and how awesome it is (or your mod, powerup, or level). # An article about another article, written after the use of aforementioned substances. # A fork of an existing article for the sole purpose of adding some humor. # That gaming company in Nevada nobody knows about. Not even a redirect. (Wowee). in the cruel world of Wikia.]] # Your faction in Marble Blast Online or similar time wasters. Just because you have no life doesn't mean you get to tell the world about it. And don't write about this guy who banned you, either. # An article that has badly grammar and/or speelling in the title. # Any meme, no matter how popular or important. # Anything you don't know the title of. # Your wiki or blog. It's probably not internationally famous. If it is, well go ahead, but let's face it; your blog about a game related to marbles is NOT internationally famous (three readers is not fame). # Your new invention or research paper that will change the world. It will undoubtedly fail. # Your nomination for the Noble Peace Prize. I bet you can't even spell that. #An article about Wikpiedia, Wikipaedia, Wiokipedia, Wikipeedia, Wikipeadia, or any other Wikis that appear to be Wikipedia but aren't. # An article about the Marble Blast Forums response to the Marble Blast Wiki article about the barely notable thing that shouldn't even have an article (recursivity has its limits, even here). # The difference between Xelna and Pascal. # An entry promoting your hilarious web series about Marble Blast Gold. # Recreating this stupid list. # And, as always, Nardo Polo.